leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PlusPower (Base Set 84)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=5 |reprint1=PlusPowerSecretWonders121.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint2=PlusPowerUnleashed80.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Takashi Yamaguchi |reprint3=025711 T PURASUPAWA.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint4=PlusPowerBlackWhite96.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=84/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=113/130}} |gbid=A45|gb2set= |gb2id=B57}} }} }} |jpsidedeck=Chikorita Side Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=109/130|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=121/132|jpdeck= }} }} |jphalfdeck=Magmortar Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Electivire Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=112/127|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Giratina Half Deck|jpcardno=010/013}} |rarity= |cardno=80/95|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=007/011}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=072/080}} |rarity= |cardno=96/114|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=051/053}} |jpcardno=082/BW-P}} |jpcardno=032/046}} |jpcardno=042/047}} PlusPower (Japanese: プラスパワー PlusPower) is an . It was first released in the as a . Card text Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the expansion. It was reprinted again in the Japanese and theme decks, and the Chikorita Side Deck of the Japanese . It was later reprinted with updated text and new artwork by Ryo Ueda in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The key difference between the original and this print is that the original applied its effect after applying Weakness and Resistance, while the new print applied its effect before applying Weakness and Resistance. This print was reprinted in the expansion, first released in the Japanese and s, in both half decks of the Japanese , the Infernape Half Deck of the Japanese . It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Giratina Half Deck of the Japanese . PlusPower was later reclassified in Japan as an during the LEGEND Era, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the release of the expansion. It was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki, first released in the Raichu Starter Deck of the Japanese . This print changes "Active Pokémon" in the second paragraph to "Defending Pokémon", easing possible confusion over the intended target of the card's effect, but was later given errata to revert it back to the wording first used in the Diamond & Pearl print. It was then reprinted in the Japanese expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda. This print was later included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics. It was later reprinted in Japan as one of the with a commemorative stamp awarded to those who participated in the Summer Carnival Cup at the Summer Carnival from July 23 to August 28. It was reprinted again in the Japanese and . Gallery Trivia Origin PlusPower is the Japanese name of X Attack, an item in the Pokémon games. The Japanese name of the item was either used for the English card by mistake, or used intentionally as 'PlusPower' is inscribed on the side of the object in the card's original artwork. Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Tamamushi City Gym cards Category:Yamabuki City Gym cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:Space-Time Creation cards Category:Secret Wonders cards Category:Dialga LV.X Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Palkia LV.X Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Magmortar vs Electivire Deck Kit cards Category:Entry Pack '08 cards Category:Platinum cards Category:Entry Pack DPt cards Category:Unleashed cards Category:Raichu Battle Starter Deck cards Category:Reviving Legends cards Category:Black & White cards Category:White Collection cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Everyone's Exciting Battle cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Illus. by Takashi Yamaguchi Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics de:PlusPower (TCG) es:PoderPlus (TCG) fr:PlusPower (Set de Base 84) it:PlusPotenza (Set Base 84) ja:プラスパワー (カードゲーム) zh:力量强化（集换式卡片）